Grima's Story: One-Shot
by lord-grima
Summary: We all know Grima, the fell dragon. But why does Grima want to destory the world? Contains references to Legend of Zelda, Pokemon, Okami, and Kid Icarus.


**Author's note: Thank you for giving this story a try! For those of you reading my other story, no, I have not given up on it. I just hit two huge obsticles. One is writer's block, and the other is school. I will eventtually get back to it, so enjoy!.**

Grima sighed as yet another burst of fire magic lit up the dark night sky. He looked over the landscape. The Risen were slaughtering the meager human resistance in the small town down in front of him. His dragon form flew overhead, occasionally letting loose blood-chilling roars and purple orbs of dark magic from its massive jaws.

The humans, who had been separated from most of the Exalt's remaining army, were fighting as if their lives depended on it. Of course, all of them knew that was the case. Grima sighed again, knowing that the pitiful army standing before the Risen horde wouldn't survive the night. Grima, turning away from the battlefield below the cliff that was his perch, could feel the negative energy coming in waves all around him.

"All this, and yet they still fight on." He thought out loud. He could feel the humans desire to defeat him, despite the fact that their heroes had but disappeared. It had been twelve, no, thirteen years since Chrom, the greatest Exalt Ylisse had ever seen, had died by his hand. After that, Chrom's Shepherds had been killed, one by one. The second to fall had been Fredrick. Outraged by Chrom's death, Fredrick left his wife a widow and his son fatherless after trying to fight the fell dragon on his own. The other knights soon followed suit. Sully was burnt to a crisp by a Risen sage's fire magic. Stahl died to a lance through the chest as he tried to defend Lissa, who was one of the few of the Shepherds who still drew breath. No one noticed Kellam was died until his little daughter asked where her armored father had disappeared to. This made Kjelle the first of the children to be orphaned.

The screams from all around Grima begin to make the fell dragon's head pound with almost unbearable pain. The one who he thought had been forced from this body was awaked from the thought of his died friends. As Grima gave in to the pain and began to scream his ear-piercing screams, the deaths of the other Shepherds flashed through his mind.

Virion, whom felled by an arrow from his own bow. Cordelia, dead from an axe separating her head from her shoulders. Maribelle, slain as she teleported her son, who immediately afterwards became an orphan afterwards, to Castle Ylisse. Miriel, Tharja, and Henry, all dead when the mage outpost near Ferox was taken by surprise. Lon'qu and Cherche, who died buying time for their son to escape on Minerva.

Grima, finally able to gain back control of his vessel, was overcome with fury. All these gruesome deaths, just because High Gods cursed him to be the herald of demise to any world he was sent to. He thought of his past incarnations, created simply to destroy worlds. Ganon, sent to destroy the holy land of Hyrule. Hades, whom was given life a world inhabited with other powerful god-like entities. Yami, built to bring despair to the beautiful lands of Nihon. Yvetal, created with the purpose to bring destruction to the Pokémon world.

However, they also sent another being to combat him Why send two? Grima knew not the answer. But he still remembered how he was bested first by Link, then by Palutena and Pit, followed by Amaterasu, and finally by Xerneas.

Time and time again, the High Gods sent two forces, one they deemed that of evil, and one they deemed that of good. Each time, the one who represented the so-called "good" in each of the worlds defeated him.

"But," Grima said to himself, smiling, "This time, 'Naga' won't prevent the erasing of this world entirely." Grima, his mood lifted with these thoughts, began to walk with a spring in his step. The dark clouds that hung above his head did nothing but improve his mood further, for he was the one creating them.

Grima, now thinking about this world that he had been sent to destroy, thought back to the humans whom he his vessel befriended. Since he was, in fact, the one and the same as his vessel, he thought back on their deaths with a strange form of sorrow. True, it was his duty to destroy the world and its inhabitants, but that didn't mean he had to enjoy. His vessel had always enjoyed the little things that made its life interesting. Grima himself actually fondly looked back at getting chased by Sully's demon horse because of Vaike, playing chess with Virion, making stupid jokes with Henry, training with Chrom, enjoying sweets with Gaius, supporting Cordelia, and, most of all, spending time with Say'ri. All of the people who he had met in his brief human memory had shown him that he was not just destroying mindless creatures.

That is why Grima had decided today was the last day that this world would stand. The few Shepherds left alive, Lissa, Tiki, and Gregor, were all with the small army at Castle Ylisse along with the Shepherds children.

Grima teleported himself up to the back of his dragon form's back. After regaining his balance with a grunt, Grima began to fly towards the human's final stand.

Arriving at the castle, Grima was surprised to see that some of the Risen which he had left to their own devices had attacked and destroyed most of the castle. He peered through his dragon forms eyes, making the world gain a red tint. All that was left of the humans was a group of fifty basic soldiers, Tiki, Chrom's daughters, and a young Taguel. Grima landed in front of the pitiful group. Most of the soldiers, whom Grima had originally believed to be fighting fit, were either dead or dying. Chrom's younger daughter, if Grima's memory was correct, lay in what appeared to be a pool of her own blood from arrow wounds in her stomach.

The seven left on their feet, four soldiers and the three living Shepherds, turned to face him. The one with blue hair, who was obviously the sibling of the dead girl on the ground, had tears falling down her face as she aimed her sword at his chest. The manakete and Taguel, who had immediately transformed, growled with primal fury. As the two transformed creatures rushed him, Grima simply flicked his wrist, forcing black spikes of dark magic to sprout from the ground. Tiki managed to avoid them, but Yarne was sliced to pieces as the spikes tore through his stomach, skull, and chest. Tiki, now within firing distance, began to launch powerful breaths of fire as the four soldiers attempted to run Grima through with their spears. Grima simply stood there, allowing the attacked to bounce off his powerful magic barrier. Once again, Grima summoned the dark spikes to tear through his enemies. The soldiers, much like Yarne, were torn to pieces. Tiki, who was shocked when her powerful fire did nothing to Grima, was then shot out of the air by a powerful orb of dark magic that sprung from  
>Grima's outstretched hand.<p>

With all of the humans but one dead, Grima turned to the final human left on this pitiful world.

"How? How could we fail now?" Lucina screamed at Grima as the tears continued to fall. "We had won! I have the Fire Emblem and all its stones! How can you still just swat at us like flies?

Grima looked at Lucina. He could feel her rage, fear, and sorrow like they were his own. Then, without another word, Grima raised his hand and aimed it toward Lucina. The girl's eyes widened just before the powerful bolt of lightning sprung from Grima's hand and pierced her heart, just like how it had pierced her father's.

Just like that, the last human life was snuffed out from the world. With a sign of finality, Grima felt his form begin to fade. With the fading came the memories. The High Gods cursing him to be a form of evil sent to destroy worlds, always to fight the one who was to prevent it. The promise they made to him that if he succeeded once, that the vicious cycle would end. His time as the Ganon, and his numerous encounters with the one called Link. As Hades, and his always interesting conversations with Pit. The feel of his mechanical body as the one known as Yami. His crushing defeat as Yvetal. His time as a human with the Shepherds. Finally, he thought about his time as the fell dragon.

His final thought went out to the people of this world. Those he had been friends with, those he had killed, and those who would never know his story.

"I'm sorry."


End file.
